


tjitjak, tjitjak, on the wall

by heibai



Series: monster mash, graveyard smash, halloween bash [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, Twisted Fairytale, a weird instance of voyeurism, heibai's halloween bonanza, jaehyun is so otherworldly even a literal tjitjak fell in love with him, literally just a diary of a tjitjak who's in love with human jaehyun, no beta we die like men, possible tw: body horror, possible tw: talking insects and other small critters, possible tw: themes of torture & death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heibai/pseuds/heibai
Summary: As the only creature allowed to witness him for who he really is,Envy the tjitjak who lives on his walls.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Character(s)
Series: monster mash, graveyard smash, halloween bash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	tjitjak, tjitjak, on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roller coaster ride of a story and I can't really tag every possible tw that appears in it for spoilers reasons so please be mindful and exercise self-precaution if you're easily squicked.  
> ps: tjitjak is a sort of common house gecko. imagine a gecko, just flesh coloured and the size of your palm.

I am a tjitjak living on Jung Jaehyun’s bedroom walls. 

I know.

I know.

I can already sense the questions brewing in your brain, and to that I say: I do not know myself.

South Korea  _ is not  _ a place where you can usually find the common Asian house gecko, but here I am. 

On his walls. 

Eating the mosquitos in his room.

Hanging out with the Spider dwelling at the top of his wardrobe. 

Watching over him.

Falling over him. 

Not literally. But oh, how I wish it  _ is  _ literally. How much I wish I can literally fall over him, onto him, even. Have him scream when my cold body slips into the back of his fluffy sweater that always looks… so, so warm. To have the pads of my toe touching that skin so pale it must’ve been made of snow. 

No. No my pride as the sole tjitjak living on his walls will  _ never _ allow me to fall onto him. 

When I say fall, I mean figuratively,  _ fall _ . Yes, in that case, I did fall. I  _ fell, _ in love, with  _ him.  _

  
  


_

  
  


When I told everyone about my predicament (I’m not that good at holding secrets), Mister Spider asked me,  _ “why?”  _ And I answered back,  _ “just because.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Madame Roach then went next.  _ “How?”  _ She asked, and I told her,  _ “it was love at first sight.”  _ She looked at me like I’m crazy. I’m not crazy. So I threw her a curveball.

_ “A better question is, how can  _ you _ not?” _ The oddness of my question caused her antennae to twitch.  _ “He leaves out food for you and your family all the time. Isn’t that enough of a reason to love someone?”  _

Her curiosity satisfied, she shrugged her wings and quietly joined me for dinner at the dark corner of his study table. I nibbled at the sticky spot where just yesterday Jaehyun accidentally spilled some of his coffee, she sucked at the ripped letterhead that smells heavily of glue, and we both watched him as he slept soundlessly on his bed. hair still a meticulously combed essence of tidiness even if his face was smushed deep within the yellowish surface of his much loved pillow. Even his eyelashes are perfect. Every single strand taking the sheen of polished obsidian, every single hair follicle evenly spaced. Even. Just like his calm breathing. 

The way his soft snores were able to reach the tip of my snout reminded me that he was actually sleeping just a mere ten centimeters away from us. Away from  _ me.  _ But the distance felt impossible to traverse. How much do I wish for the courage to crawl into the forest of him and get lost forever in his scent. 

My inappropriate daydream was interrupted when he tossed in his sleep, adorably scratching at his spotless face before rolling to the outer side of the bed and letting his leg dangle slightly over the edge. I found a sudden urge to tease the Madame.  _ “Him, or Mister Roach?”  _ I asked, a grin cutting through the entire length of my cheek. 

She let out an embarrassed ruffle.  _ “Hush. You know my answer to that.” _

I let her pass with an amused trill. Little did I know, my smile wouldn’t last for long. 

Because the moment I looked back at my object of desire, I was greeted by two opened eyes, staring straight at mine. 

Sometimes I forgot how loud my trills are, especially for someone who was sleeping a negligible distance away from me. And so my recklessness led me to that oddly mystical moment where an extreme amount of longing mixed in with the innate fear of staring down an apex predator straight to their eyes. 

Thankfully (sadly), my shock only petrified me for the small amount of time that it took him to blink. My body moved on its own when he languidly closed his eyes, darting out from his sight and onto the crack at the back of his desk. I was long gone when his eyes rolled back into place as he opened his lids once more. 

I wanted to say that I regretted it. That I regretted and chastised the instinctual drive of survival that my body still stores so deeply inside its nerves because surely, surely,  _ surely,  _ your object of affection would  _ never  _ hurt you, right? There must be a divine power to prevent that from happening, right?

Sadly, I can’t.

Because poor Madame Roach, who hesitated for just a fraction of a second longer than I did, was instantly flattened under his palm. He smacked her so hard I could still feel the tremors running through my sticky toe pads now, months after it happened. 

I could only stare from my hiding spot, in an emotion I couldn’t exactly pinpoint, as Jaehyun took his palm up and away from Madame’s body. As he wiped the blood of my friend down the length of his pajama pants and went back to sleep like nothing's happened. 

I spent countless nights thinking about that moment. I spent countless days trying not to look at the drying body of Madame, left there abandoned at the corner of the desk. Her legs still twitched, sometimes. I swear. Until one day Mister Roach managed to breach the barrier of the bedroom and dragged her back to their domain at the kitchen.

I spent countless nights ruminating about the exact moment of when Jaehyun’s palm crushed Madame but still I didn’t find my answer. Well, that was until I could no longer avoid a cross fire with Mister Roach and his eldest son.

I met them at the corridor between the bed and the bathroom, and he looked at me like I was her murderer. He was probably right.

_ “I wish that was me,”  _ I said to him, genuinely, wholeheartedly. And that was when I got my eureka moment. 

_ I wish that was me!  _

I abandoned the Roach family at the corridor and ignored the odd looks of their glassy eyes. I ignored them all, and stopped only when I could see the back of him, as he sat on his study desk and typed away diligently on his laptop, I looked at him with understanding and surrender.

Crush me with your palm, I thought. I look at his feet and I say, step over me. Kill me. Bring death upon me. And if that were to be my last memory, I would be content. And if he were to forget me right after he’s done the deed, I won’t even mind. Because even then I would be a permanent decoration to his life. Like the stain that Madame Roach left on his desk. Or the darkened splotch on his pajama pants. Or a tally, that some higher being keeps a tab on, because by doing so, by  _ exterminating me, _ then he’s taken  _ my  _ soul. 

For something of me, to stick forever on him, like prints of my toes on the walls of his golden heart. 

That alone, I thought,  _ would be more than enough. _

  
  


_

  
  


_ “You’re stupid,”  _ a mosquito said to me once,  _ “you’re wasting your time fawning over a monstrous giant that finds you disgusting!” _

Her words hurt, but I didn’t pay much attention to it. “I think it’s  _ you _ that’s stupid.” I said back to her, before extending my tongue and silencing the poor mosquito with the coarse grooves of its surface. I could hear her muffled screaming just as my jaws crushed her to oblivion. I paid it no mind, I thought once more. Because the taste of his blood began to spread around the inside of my mouth, trickling warmly down my throat. Metallic and sharp. Fitting, for a person as arresting as he is.

Now, talking about eating, I love love  _ love  _ watching him eat. 

He always eats like he hasn’t eaten for days. And for some reason, watching him shove entire chicken strips, inhale globs of noodle, and vacuums a big bowl of soup in one go gives me a sense of… camaraderie, perhaps? 

Food is the most important thing in a creature’s life, right? And with that, I feel like in essence, we’re the same. 

I eat my meals in one gulp. 

He does too. 

Well, his diet  _ is  _ way more varied than mine (and they also never scream for their life), but just, from looking at  _ the way  _ we eat. 

I swear, it’s the same!

Once, I caught a mosquito at the same time as when he extended his tongue to catch the dripping of cheese sauce from his waffle fries. 

I’ve never felt giddier. 

  
  


_

  
  
  


After the tragedy of Madame Roach, I always do my daily Jaehyun admirings from far away. Because yes, I _am_ okay if I were to meet my end due to him. But that doesn’t mean I would just carelessly throw the glory of life that is _years_ of being able to observe him, no? 

So well, I look over him from the top of his wardrobe, on top of the curtain bar in front of his study desk, beneath the overhead lamp. But out of all that, my favourite spot would have to be the far corner of his room. 

Why? Because Jaehyun’s bed rests right beneath it, of course.

Special for that night, I’m joined by Mister Spider himself. 

“Travelling tonight, Sir?” I ask, as he snuggles comfortably beside the curl of my tail. 

“Ah, yes,” he replies, “the mosquitoes around my home have learned my habits, so I’m scoping for a new dwelling! Mind if you share the spot?”

“Not at all, Sir.” I move slightly to the side, and allow him to settle comfortably to the silence of our own individual activities. Me, admiring my Jaehyun who’s drifted to sleep, the movie playing on his laptop long abandoned, and Mister Spider, spindling himself a brand new home. 

The master hunter that he is (and perhaps, also due to his gentleness), Mister Spider works so quietly that he surprises me when he speaks next. “So this is him? Your  _ lover?”  _ He asks, already perching on the bouncy bed made out of his silks. 

Nobody has referred to him as my  _ lover.  _ The best someone’s told me is (said from the annoying mouth of a fly): he’s my  _ obsession,  _ or whatever that was. Newsflash: he’s  _ not _ my obsession, how dare a  _ fly _ tells me that? Not that it mattered. 

I ate him. 

But Mister Spider’s word, this word:  _ lover.  _ It rings so truly, so…  _ fittingly,  _ that I can’t help but let out a happy trill. The sharp noise causes Jaehyun to stir in his sleep, though, so I grit my jaws tight and just let my tail sway side to side in a poor attempt to mask my giddiness. 

“I knew a good rat, once, who fell in love with a…-” 

I am excited to hear this tale of this rat friend of his _ ,  _ but suddenly, Mister Spider’s words trail to an uncertain end. At first I think of it only as him returning to his build as he’s forgotten something. But then, I feel one of his tiny legs rapidly tapping against my back, the special way he has in notifying me of something unmissable, and realise that his silence is caused by something surprising unfolding below us both. 

All of his eyes are wide open and glistening in excitement. 

But I don’t understand.

What’s so surprising about Jaehyun… sleeping? I mean, he’s  _ beautiful,  _ no matter what he does, but to be  _ surprised?  _

Seemingly sensing my confusion, Mister Spider raises one of his front legs and directs my gaze to where his are. 

“Look.” He whispers. His leg serves as a straight arrow pointing at a spot somewhere along the middle of Jaehyun’s torso. A spot that, admittedly, is hard to miss now that it’s pointed out to me, as it’s a spot where three of his limbs converge on. The top of his two toned legs, and the broad of his palm.  _ “Look.” _

For a lack of better word, Jaehyun is…  _ touching  _ himself. 

First, only over the fabric of his underwear. But soon enough, he reaches his hand past the elastic band and pulls out something so  _ weird  _ it causes me to audibly gasp.

It’s odd. It’s bizarre. It’s like a worm yet bigger and…  _ messier. _ I don’t want to admit it (as I still believe that everything that is or  _ was  _ part of Jaehyun is wonderful) but, for a split second, the sight of such a foreign appendage  _ springing  _ so violently out of his flesh makes my skin crawl. Beyond that, his movements are very localised, and pointless in nature. Everything is just plain…  _ odd _ . Also, he looks like he’s in pain, judging from the deep creases on his forehead and the way he seems to desperately latch onto the edge of his pillow with all his might, but he doesn’t stop. Never. Not for one second. 

Instead, he goes and does it  _ even faster.  _

As if on cue, a strained noise starts to build and collect within his throat. “Is he hurting?” I look back at Mister Spider, unsure of what I should do. Perhaps I should drop myself? To wake him from this weird trance he finds himself trapped in? Perhaps I should scream? For help? For the roach family to distract him? 

In the middle of my panic, Jaehyun bites his lip and twists his hips, and I swear I can stare down into that perverse third eye staring at me from beneath the furious movement of his fingers. 

Mister Spider only looks at me with a questioning crook on his bushy forehead. “You’ve seen this many times before.”

My eyes glaze over when realisation dawns on me. Oh. 

So is this what happens everytime there are odd movements happening beneath his blanket? Is this what I’ve been missing???

Nevermind that. It’s still odd. 

“But never like this!” I yell back at him. 

Though soon enough, my worry is indeed replaced by the same exact amount of curiosity and wonder that Mister Spider shows. Exactly at the moment when Jaehyun’s lower lip is liberated from the confines of his teeth and the potential energy brewing within his throat is released in a deep, breathy sound. A wonderfully…  _ delicious  _ moan. 

That is not a sound someone in pain will make, I think to myself, I reassure myself, forcibly forgetting my fears and focusing it only on the contractions on his right arm everytime he gives his  _ meat _ a pump. 

With each run of his palm, from its base, to its tip, one of my feet inches forward. Base, tip, inches. Base, tip, inches, inches,  _ inches,  _ until I am sticking on a spot just a mere  _ inch  _ away from his sleeping, busily  _ active  _ form. 

If only he just turns his head a little bit to his right. Angle it upward a bit. Then he’ll see me, and I’ll have a complete look of his sweat-drenched face that glistens under the ambient lighting of his laptop. 

I am just starting to fear that I will also be trapped in the animalistic magnet that emanates from his very being when something, a certain switch is flipped and electricity, pure energy, seemingly shoots through his limbs. He twitches and jerks, his back arching into the most pleasing curve, blanket winding around his trembling legs as his mouth opens to let out the most wonderful noise I’ve ever heard in my pitifully short life, and I’ve never felt a stronger urge to  _ eat him  _ than at that very moment, when he looks exactly like a fly that dived into an electrified trap. Burnt to crisp. Spent. Dead, I’d say, if not for the heavy breathing and the faint movement of his back as he lazily rolls onto his stomach and drifts back to sleep.

Something, a certain,  _ something  _ was discharged out of his appendage during his electrification. And the angle to which he aimed  _ it _ , the odd piece of flabby meat, means that some of it landed onto the inner wall of his bed. Me. I. I am on that wall.  _ I am on that wall.  _

As if in a trance, I inches ever closer. Closer. Just, that  _ little bit  _ closer, enough that I can smell him. I can smell  _ him  _ on the murky liquid that was slowly trickling down the yellowing wall of his bedroom, which I  _ live on. _

An urge I’ve never felt before, strong and impossible to contain, consumes me and with that, I extend my tongue. 

It curls into the liquid and then I taste it. I taste  _ him.  _ Beyond blood. Beyond saliva. He coats my throat and I lost any and all control I previously have. 

An exceptionally loud trill escapes me. 

Jaehyun stirs. 

And I am unwilling to move. 

This is it, I find myself thinking.  _ This might really be it.  _

But still, I do not move. 

He opens his eyes, and for the second time in my life, I catch a clear glimpse into him. Straight in, without obstacles, to his enigmatic self, drunk out of his mind. The darkness in it stirs so thickly I don’t find it in me the urgency to go anywhere, anytime soon. As he too doesn’t seem to show any signs of fear from within. 

The spell is sadly broken when he finally does move his hand, as if to shoo me away, and my body moves on its own because of that. A forever curse from my genetic disposition. 

But my rapid movement, combined with his mounting fatigue, causes him to make the biggest and  _ best  _ mistake of both our lives combined. His fingers brush against my tail, in a moment of perfect serendipity, just a split second of fate before he grunts, surely in disgust, and wipes the odd, clammy sensation of my skin onto his musty bed cover and me, running across his wall like a shooting star. 

I don’t care about it, though. I really do not care if I disgust him.

I return to my nook at the top corner of his bed, Mister Spider awaiting me with a proud smile on his face.

“You did it.” He says.

I smile back. 

I sure did.

Because I tasted him. And I was touched by him.

Even if tomorrow Jaehyun returns with a gas canister to eradicate the critter problem in his bedroom. I do  _ not  _ care.

What bliss. 

  
  
  


_

  
  
  


Never knew my peaceful existence would end this quickly. 

And this tragically. 

Jaehyun returns one day, with something far more devastating than a gas canister. 

He returns, with a  _ girl.  _

Oh, don’t paint me as a prude, I know what humans will do when they bring a giggling, blushing,  _ anyone  _ into their bedroom. The films playing on Jaehyun’s laptop everytime he wants to take a stroll into the world of pure bliss have taught me well. 

So yes, of course. Of course I completely know  _ what  _ he is going to do this, this……  _ female human.  _

I could’ve just run away from the room, hide myself in the kitchen, have the rats comfort me, you know. Binge eat my way through the farm of flies and maggots that’s made the sink their love nest. Yes. I want to do that, I  _ planned  _ to do that. And I would’ve done that if not for the fact that I, this stupid creature that can’t seem to get anything going correctly, have my tail  _ stuck  _ behind the long dead wall clock that’s  _ perfectly  _ fastened right in front of his bed.

No matter how much I trash around my body, use my back leg as a makeshift lever to move the compartment that traps me under, nothing. It’s not budging. 

I take in a very shaky breath as I try to internalise my defeat.

At least a gas canister would end me quickly. This?

This is a fate far worse than death. 

“Release your tail! Go!” Mister Spider, ever the gentleman, quickly arrives at my side to give me some much needed support. But even though his suggestion is helpful, and, god help me, logical, I have to tearfully reject it with an apologetic smile. 

“He… he  _ touched me there,”  _ I say, my voice only a peep of pitiful whine as it struggles to escape from my closed up throat. “I,- well,-  _ this _ I can forget but he might never,-“

Mister Spider put a swift end to my struggles. He shushes me, calms me down. Settles beside me and nuzzles his fuzzy forehead against my cheeks in order to calm me down. I really  _ do not  _ deserve his companionship.

“We can call in the rats,” he whispers, “and the roaches. We can scare her off.”

They have by then sat down on his bed. The very bed that I’ve grown spiritually attached to with how often I’ve watched Jaehyun sleep on it. The same exact bed. Which he now sits on, before he then starts to  _ kiss someone who isn’t me.  _

His fingers run over and under her long hair and  _ lord.  _ How much do I want that. 

Him holding me so carefully like that, him looking at me like I’m the most…  _ delicious  _ thing he’s ever tasted, ever going to taste, and also seeing her being chased out of the room, half naked, screaming bloody murder with roaches and rats biting onto her skin. Climbing into and blocking her holes, making her learn that she never deserves to even be  _ graced  _ by Jaehyun’s beauty.

I want that. All of that.

But I can’t, can I?

Jaehyun will kill  _ every critters  _ in his apartment if that happens and I don’t want to be the cause of such cruel genocide. Not over  _ love.  _

So I shake my head, a forceful grin etching deeply into my quivering lips, and say, “no. No, let them be.”

I can tell Mister Spider is disappointed with my rejection, but he still heeds it and contents himself with being my moral support in these trying times. 

Jaehyun pushes the girl onto the bed, now, completely. He hovers over her and I wonder. What have I done, in my short, humble life, to warrant such punishment? My stomach rolls when he kisses her on her neck. 

In the start of all this, I made a resolve that I will not close my eyes, no matter what. As noise, without the help of a visual to confirm it, is far worse, in my opinion. But such a sight, when he begins to undress her as if she’s a sweet candy being unwrapped for consumption, is too much that I’m beginning to question the philosophies of my life. 

I can close my eyes, I start to think. I can ask Mister Spider to make me a pair of ear mufflers. He can encase me in his silk. Hide me off from this atrocity. Yes, right? It sounds like a fair plan, right?

But just when I’m about to tell Mister Spider of my idea, I hear an odd noise.

A noise that should never be produced from the type of activity they’re embarking on.

I hear… a  _ crunch. _

A crunch, and a munch, and even more crunch.

Looking back down at the bed, I see the girl still lying on the bed, but her expression is markedly different from the one she has not five seconds ago. This one she has, is pure terror. Blood runs freely down the deep, gaping wound on her shoulder. But even with such a grave injury, she’s petrified on the bed. Glued to it. She is afflicted with saliva delivered venom, I deduce, and the silent, intrigued nods coming from Mister Spider confirms it. 

Her trembling, terrified eyes are fixated onto the creature perched on the other end of the bed. Jaehyun. Or what  _ used _ to be him, at least. 

Greenish, pustule covered hives grow all across his back. His usually smooth hair clumps together into matted columns. His eyes glint an electric yellow when the bedside table flickers before it crashes to the ground, courtesy to when the girl gains one last boost of desperation and manages to flail her arm in a futile attempt of escaping the trap that was set by this…  _ being.  _

Now wait a second. This is actually  _ great!  _

I even say so to Mister Spider, and he nods in agreement. 

Turns out Jaehyun is closer to me in nature than I originally thought! And to see him  _ feast,  _ for _ real,  _ this time? Something so ugly has never turned into something so beautiful this quickly, ever before.

As if encouraged by the two creatures hootin’ and hollerin’ right behind his back. Jaehyun lets out the most beautiful, toothy smile at that mishap. A smile that turns into a grin, into a silent laughter, into him dry heaving as his jaw grows and grows, extending past his neck. They create an animatedly wet, stretching sound that fills the previously calm room. 

His lower jaw hangs around his chest, and something pink, something cylindrical unfurls from the depth of his throat. Tongue. God, it is his  _ real  _ tongue, and I’ve never been more excited when I see it slithering around the girl’s ankles, curling tightly around them, crawling up, up, up past her knees, past her thighs, past her stomach. She can only scream through her tightly shut jaws when the tongue circles around her neck.

The tip is even kind enough to give her cheeks a swipe, cleaning them from the furious tracks of tears. Salty, salty tears. 

Seasoning. The giddy shudder that runs across Jaehyun’s back validates my opinion. 

And just like that, he begins to swallow. 

The legs go easy. Thighs. He’s kind enough to trail the tip of his tongue around her hips, and I wish the one begging him for mercy was me, honestly, His throat bulges into an impressive size when he begins swallowing her torso. Oh, he even leaves happy bite marks on her chest. How envious. 

In the meanwhile, his stomach begins to gurgle cheerfully, going to town and ingesting instantly the nourishment it’s given. The girl, clever that she is, doesn’t do anything to stop such a wonderful procession from happening. 

Her muffled screams  _ are  _ a pain to one’s ears, and the way her fingers claw onto Jaehyun’s headboard  _ is  _ embarrassing (she leaves unsightly white marks down it when Jaehyun drags her along the bed for the final stretch). But she does a great job in being a first time prey. 

First time, because humans aren’t usually eaten this way, I guess? I believe she has no one else to learn from when it comes to the etiquettes of being eaten alive. Pity.

She begins to scream, audibly, when Jaehyun’s wonderfully wide mouth reaches around her neck. The pain from having three quarters of her body ingested by his strong stomach acid must’ve been potent enough for it to defeat his perfectly concocted sedative. But it doesn’t last for long. She hasn’t even finished yelling out her pitiful sounding  _ help,  _ before Jaehyun guzzles her whole head down in one triumphant swallow. 

The way her head moves down his throat. I can see the outline of her ears nestled just beside his shapely adam’s apple. What a glorious way to go.

Her jittering, twitching fingers serves as his dessert. He bit her at the wrists and enjoys her hands like they’re the best deep fried apple fritters in town. The way they crunch underneath his pristine, perfectly pointed, white teeth. It makes my mouth water. 

Finished with his meal, Jaehyun’s stomach lets out one last happy gurgle, and he responds with a mighty belch. 

The stench of blood awakens something in me. Mister Spider seems to agree too, judging from the way he’s rubbing his four front legs in unbridled excitement. 

The knowledge, the  _ fact  _ that Jaehyun turns out to be closer in nature to us critters is something that would’ve fueled my existence to the last of my breath. But god seems to really want to make me be the happiest gecko on that day. So as Jaehyun turns around and curls on his bed, getting himself ready to sleep off the meal he just ate, he looks at me. He  _ smiles _ at me. At  _ me. _

Past the gore, past the green liquid dribbling down his shapely chin. 

He looks right at me and a tongue darts out of his mouth, traversing the entire length of his ear-to-ear grin before being pulled back in with a wet  _ schluck.  _

He looks at me, and he  _ winks.  _

“Don’t be shy. Let’s eat together next time.” He says. Then he sleeps. 

  
  
  
Only  _ then _ can I safely say: as the only creature allowed to witness him for who he really is, I am glad. I am glad to have spent my short, fleeting life as the tjitjak on his walls. 

**Author's Note:**

> :DD  
> sooooooooooooooo  
> well i guess now yall know which country i hailed from!
> 
> @jamie this story is dedicated to you, you sicko. 
> 
> Oh and: the [tumblr post](https://moon-soil.tumblr.com/post/630704253969776640/jaeyong-shy-cutie-jaehyunie) that inspired this questionable literary work.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I wrote something in first person present tense POV so if the tense in this story is all over the place, I am SO sorry... it'll slowly get fixed the more I read through this ksdjnf
> 
> hmu @ my twitter [@moon__soil](https://twitter.com/moon__soil)  
> or @ my tumblr (which nowadays I frequent more often) [@heibaihuangzi](https://heibaihuangzi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
